


Buckle Up, Buttercup

by Miss_Fortune



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline kink, AdrenalineJunkie!Clarke, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Racecar, RacecarDriver!Bellamy, Road Head, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fortune/pseuds/Miss_Fortune
Summary: Clarke knows what she likes, and she intends to get it. A true adrenaline junkie she can't keep herself away from the racetrack and the drivers of those glorious machines. Bellamy is just a rookie who has no idea that Clarke has marked him for her next thrill, but he’s not complaining.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133
Collections: Bellarke smut





	Buckle Up, Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Helen, QueenoftheWallflowers, and especially xxawalkinwonderlandxx for helping me with this!

She blames her father for this, all of this. He always liked cars, had one classic 1950s Cadillac he would bring around to car shows up and down the California coast when he had the chance. He was a lawyer in Sacramento, and after every hard case he would take at least a little time off to mosey around a car show, with little Clarke in tow. 

Eventually she became enamored with the cars as well, the smell of gasoline, the sheen of the paint and the shine of the metal. While her dad preferred the classics, she was drawn to the new performance cars. The powerful engines that roared so loud she could feel it in her chest, or the ones that flew past her so fast that her blonde hair would be wrapped up in the gusts. 

Her interest in the cars only grew as she got older, and now at 23 she can fully admit to herself that cars excite her to her very core.

She realized this kink of hers when her father arranged for her to ride in the passenger seat on a new model of race car for her 18th birthday. The vibrations of the car accelerating around the track made her so flush and wet that she had to rush to the restroom before anyone noticed the effect the ride had on her. 

Her father died a week later, a protest outside the courthouse had gone horribly violent. Her father was the only casualty. 

She went off to college, heartbroken, and threw herself into anything and anyone that would distract her from it all. She was a good student, mostly, but at night she would go out onto the local street racing scene. 

She was insatiable, dressing in barely anything in hopes of getting a driver's invitation to ride shotgun. She didn’t have many friends on the scene, the other girls just simply called her a slut for the cars. And while it was true, it didn’t leave much room for friendships. 

The men she rode with might get a pity kiss if they lost, while the winners might have a chance of something more, after a good ride she was up for mostly anything. 

She would be intoxicated by the fumes and throw herself into the capable driver’s hands. One night the race got busted and her mother found out how her daughter was spending her college nights. 

After some convincing, she went to study abroad in Japan under the guise of studying convention management. And she was studying, but she was also hanging around the performance racing crowd. With their sleek cars and lightweight motorcycles, it was hard to resist.

It was then she met Raven Reyes, another study abroad student, who was studying automotive engineering on a scholarship with Honda. Raven was one of the only other people she’s met who fully understood how she felt riding in these cars. She however was more interested in the blueprints and welding then actually riding in them. 

Clarke was able to sneak out sometimes to some small street races, the men liked having a little American as their passenger, but she always left them hanging, trying to just enjoy the ride without getting too reckless anymore. 

Upon graduation she received the money her father left her and invested it all into race car technology. This generosity has earned her luxury treatment at most race tracks across America. 

Which has brought her to this very moment, drinking a martini in the VIP lounge at the new Arcadia Racetrack. Her post-grad job was coordinating concept car and other auto industry conventions, it kept her around the machines that enticed her the most. A bonus being that she is also around those who work with them and understands her fascination. 

But some of them were very boring, like the man Jackson, from the marketing team trying to engage her in a conversation of sponsorships for the next event. She only half-listened and downed the rest of her drink. 

The crews on the track were getting ready to start, the jumbo screen started with the pre-race commentary to entertain the incoming crowd. 

“In an unprecedented move, a rookie has been invited to be part of this inaugural race. Bellamy Blake, a local of Arcadia, is driving for Kane Industries in car #71.”

His stock image came up, and Clarke had to stop herself from audibly moaning. He is handsome. Lovely black curls falling on a gorgeous tanned face, he looks happy, yet slightly nervous in the image. He’s a true rookie posing in his uniform for the first time. 

Deliciously sexy and he races? Clarke needs him, and now. 

Jackson excuses himself to go speak to some other fellow industry people, Clarke simply nods at his goodbye as she is glued to the screen.

“Bellamy Blake is 29 years old and is as green as a rookie can be, but Kane Industries seem to trust his lap times. After losing their star racer last season, they seem desperate to get a new racer, but let’s give him a chance and see what he does today...”

Raven snaps her fingers in front of Clarke’s face. “Earth to Clarke. I just got here and you’re already drooling.” Raven checks the screen and sees Bellamy. 

“Never mind, you’re allowed to drool. You better go get him or I will.”

The girls giggle, “Oh don’t worry Raven, I am definitely going to talk to him after the race.” 

“That must be the Rookie,” She took a seat next to Clarke, “I was just talking to Zeke, the pit team coordinator, and he said that a new racer was starting this season”

“Is this the same Zeke that we met at the racetrack announcement party?” Clarke finally looked away from the screen, “the one in which you kept subtly trying to convince to drag you into the coat closet for the rest of the night?” 

Raven laughs and shoves Clarke slightly, “Yeah, subtle as in I basically pushed my boobs in his face and put his hand on my ass.” 

“And he still didn’t get the idea? Men are thicker than their race helmets.”

“Which is why you need to put on your typical ‘Clarke charm’ on the rookie and have him take you for a ride,” Raven throws a knowing wink.

“You know I always do, I have my ways with racers.” Clarke smirks, he won’t even know what hit him.

——-

Bellamy was surprisingly not nervous, he was too much in shock to feel anything actually. All he needs to do is put his helmet on and get in the car. 

Simple as that, helmet, car, drive, win.

“You alright, Bellamy?” Kane asks, he put his hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m alright,” he didn’t look at his sponsor though, because he could see right through him when he wanted to. 

“Hopefully everything will be so loud I won’t get in my own head.” He puts on his helmet and moves towards the car.

“Just do me a favor and take a small break after today, don’t need you burning out at the beginning of the season.” Bellamy gave a thumbs up as his pit team got him set up.

_ A break? He barely started his career and Kane wants him to take a break? _

_ I’ll take a break once I win. _

He pulled into his starting position. He had time for a few deep breaths,

Ready, set, go.

——

Second place, not too bad for a rookie.

Clarke has got herself into the driver’s and family green room, but he never came. He must be off sulking somewhere, if only he knew what prize Clarke has for him.

When it was clear he wasn’t going to show she bid polite goodbyes to the wives and girlfriends of the racers and made promises for brunch. She re-confirms meetings with some drivers to discuss appearances at her convention panels and makes her way out. 

Reaching the parking lot, Clarke digs in her purse for the keys to her Jaguar. Her car was one of the last ones in this lot, but when her eyes pop back up she notices a new Camero in the corner of her eye. It’s the latest model, custom paint, and a very handsome pouty man leaning against it.

She changes directions and heads towards him. 

“Bellamy Blake?” 

He looks up, and straightens himself out. Obviously trying to hide whatever he was feeling. He scans her, a split second too long on her breasts, she’s glad she wore the v-neck dress today. 

“That’s me.”

“Clarke Griffin, I’m a convention coordinator and obviously a fan of racing.” she flashes a smile and shakes his hand.

He smiles too, his hand swallowing hers when they join. “Must be a pretty special fan if you’re parked in the VIP section.”

“Smart man, I’ve made some... large contributions to the future of racing technology. And it seems after that, that they’ll let me go wherever I want.”

He chuckles at that, “Oh so not just a fan, or a VIP, but the princess of the racetracks.”

“You could say that, but I really am a fan of the sport, and of those who compete in it.” She moves closer and leans against the car next to him. 

He gives her a sideways glance but says nothing about it. 

“If you’re such a fan, do you want an autograph or something? I’m sure it’ll be worth more when I get better.”

Clarke laughs at the notion and steps in front of him. She notices he held his breath, “What I want isn’t as simple as an autograph, Blake.” He smiles. “And I thought you did great today.” 

His face drops, he seems agitated. It’s sad that he’s so disappointed in himself, maybe she can make him feel better. 

“Shouldn’t you be hanging around the one who came in first, not second,” he huffs.

She only smiles as she puts her hands on his waist and whispers in his ear, “It’s ok you came second, ‘cause I’ll always come first.” 

She just barely grazes her lips across his cheek, she pulls back slightly and looked into his eyes. His pupils are blown wide and a smirk was tugging on his lips and his hand came around to her ass. 

He’s now clearly interested, no one can resist Clarke’s charm.

“What do you want, princess?”

“A ride,” Clarke presses herself against him, “in this sexy machine behind you.”

“I should have known your type. You want a thrill ride don’t you?” His hands start tracing her ass and lower back, pushing even closer to his tightening jeans. 

Clarke is not ashamed, “Yes, please. Let’s hit the road, rookie.” 

She surprises him with a peck and strolls around to the passenger side. He chuckles at her antics and unlocks the car. 

She plops into the seat and seems very happy with herself, delicately touching the leather seats and shiny finishes. She unsubtly slides her dress up a few inches as she buckles her seatbelt. 

“Now, I’d prefer not to die after my first day racing. So no going over 60 on the streets,” 

Clarke deflates and pouts. “But Bellamy-”

“Don’t worry,” he puts his hand on her soft thigh, and gives her a little squeeze, “we can do a few laps around the lot and I’ll go as fast as you want.” 

—

“Buckle up, Buttercup.” is the only warning Clarke gets before Bellamy peels out the VIP lot.

Clarke can’t help but laugh like a child who got her way. 

His smile is wide and bright as he hears her, it takes him only a minute to get to the general parking lot. It’s long been empty as the race has been over for hours and perfect for a stand-in track. 

Bellamy pulls up to the perimeter of the lot, “Ya know, I would love for you to stand out there and wave a flag for me. Doesn’t seem right to street race without a bombshell like you giving me the go ahead.” 

“And miss a ride in here with you? No way.” Clarke settles in her seat more and looks straight ahead, ready for him to just go.

“Maybe later then, but I’m sure with the proper motivation-“

“Don’t you know how to shut up?” 

“Come on, princess, you know I only know how to turn left.” 

He shifts the gear and slams on the gas. Clarke smacks back in her seat and they launch forward. No rollercoaster in the world can compare to this feeling. Clarke knows it, Bellamy knows it. But at only about 85 mph, it’s still slow for Clarke’s liking. 

She reaches across and puts her hand on his, clutching the gear. “Faster.” 

No need for explanation, Clarke just looks at Bellamy and he knows it’s what she desperately needs. He obliges and shifts gears again, the next few laps are at 115 mph and Clarke’s smile couldn’t be bigger.

The roar of the engine creates a delicious vibration of the car. She rubs her thighs together, as much as she tries she can’t stop herself from getting wet from the thrill. 

Bellamy is focused on driving, but his peripherals can see how this little joyride is effecting his sexy passenger.

He’s been around the racing scene long enough to have met girls like her before. Thrill junkies who get off on dangerously fast cars, but he’s never had a girl so confident in her own desires to blatantly advertise her kink within minutes of meeting. Usually they like to mosey around the subject, dropping hints that they might want to ride with him, but remaining coy in case the racer was offended that she wanted the car more than him. 

Some racers have really bad egos. 

Bellamy doesn’t mind, he wants her to have exactly what she needs. He understands the thrill and it’s not a stretch to see why it would excite her sexually as well. Hopefully she’ll be in the mood for some more after the ride. 

—

After a few more laps at max speed, Bellamy pulls around into a small doughnut, Clarke had to grip her seat to prevent being pushed into the door. A pretty jarring finale to their ride.

Bellamy lets out a long whistle, “Well, I hope that ride was what you wanted.” His smile returns across his face and he turns to her.

Clarke’s heart is still beating so fast, and her insides still feel like they’re rattling. Tingly, wound-up, and a little dizzy, she’s in heaven. 

Her eyes are locked forward, still reeling, but she can clearly feel her wet panties between her legs. Hopefully she’s not ruining the leather seats, but she’s sure he might see it as worth it.

Bellamy moves his hand from the gear to run through her blonde hair, a slight massage to her scalp trying to coax her back to the ground from cloud 9. This girl is even more gorgeous than when she walked up to him. 

Clarke hums and leans into his touch.

“Thank you, Bellamy.” She gently pulls his hand away and holds it over the middle console. 

“Of course, who am I to deny the princess of racetracks.” 

It’s Clarke’s turn to smile now, she squeezes her thighs even tighter. “Can I make one more request then?”

“Anything.”

She quickly leans forward and brings her lips to his. This was not the same as the little peck as before, Bellamy can finally feel the soft lines of her lips and taste the faint notes of her earlier martinis. 

“Fuck me.” 

It was like the green flag was waved in front of him and Bellamy races forward to crash their lips together again. His tongue demands entrance and Clarke is eager to give it. She tried to turn more towards him but Bellamy’s hands were faster, gripping her and keeping her in place. He pulled back, eyes dark with want and a slight flush to his face. 

“Now, it’s my turn to make the requests.” 

His hand slides down her hip and reaches the hem of her dress. Already dangerously high, he shoved it up to reveal her navy lace panties almost black from her excitement. His fingers rub gently and slowly against the wet spot, Clarke lets out a small whimper and tries to buck her hips up towards his hand.

Bellamy stops, teasing her, and moves to remove her soaking lace. She let him slip them down her legs unabashedly, he grips them tight and feels the slickness between his fingers. In their seats he could not get a clear view of her, but he was sure he would get that privilege later.

“I’m going to take you to my place, but I want you to play with yourself,  _ slowly _ .” 

Clarke whines, “Bell-”

Bellamy cuts her off with another kiss, “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.” They share a final kiss before Bellamy starts the car again. 

She adjusts her seat back slightly, ready to put on a little show for him. They left the parking lot and moved to the streets on the way to the other side of Arkadia. 

Now, without her panties, she can really feel herself against the fancy leather, she’s exposed and Clarke can barely handle her excitement. 

Her manicured hand moves down past her short blonde curls and quickly down to her wet opening. She would normally do this in a quick burst, desperate to get off as quickly as she can, but she remembers what Bellamy wanted and decides to play along. 

She starts with a fingertip, just lightly teasing her clit, the slight edge of her nail sends bolts of pleasure through her. Little hums escape when she feels these tremors. Every time she mewls she catches Bellamy’s eyes snap over to her, he’s focused on driving, but can’t help but catch a glimpse of her keeping her arousal growing. 

Bellamy’s jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight, but he could wait, he wanted to drag this out and turned to take the scenic route home.

Clarke moved on and brought her fingers down to her opening, after circling a bit she couldn’t wait any longer and slipped one finger in. 

She watches Bellamy drive, his right hand skillfully working the gear and his left smoothly steering with her panties still clutched in them. 

Maybe he won’t notice if she slips another one in—

“Aren’t you going a little fast?”

Clarke shoots a smirk but doesn’t remove her hand, but she does slowly move her fingers inside and out.

“As you can tell, I can get a little impatient.”

“Understatement of the year. Just a little longer, 10 minutes max, think you can hold off until then?”

“Maybe if you drive faster we’ll be there sooner.”

He laughs, but shifts gear anyways, moving up the winding hilly roads to his house.

Knowing they're almost at their destination, Clarke gets even more bold. She props one leg up on the dash, shamelessly angling herself towards him. She knows he’s going to stay focused on the road, but she still wants to tempt him. 

With her two fingers still inside, she draws back slowly, languidly, gently slipping past her internal spot that makes her hips buck up. She curls her hand as she moves back in, making sure to go as far as she can. When she can’t go any further she makes sure to grind the heel of her hand against her clit. Rubbing hard to chase the sparks of pleasure. 

Bellamy knows what she’s doing, but the roads up the hill to his small bachelor pad are winding and to keep the speed she wants he has to focus. And he really tries to, until Clarke decides to open her mouth just slightly for him to hear every minuscule gasp and hitch in her breath. 

His eyes flash over to her gorgeous figure, but quickly snap back to the road, “Clarke, I know what you're doing.”

She lets out a huff, “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” In his peripherals he sees her hand go faster, naughty princess.

“Maybe you need something to keep you occupied, if you have a hard time listening to instructions.”

Clarke lights up and quickly adjusts positions. Hands quickly moving across to Bellamy’s jeans. He pulls a small handle underneath the seat and adjusts the seat back away from the wheel, giving her plenty of room.

His fly is popped open easily, her little pale hand slides in and he’s hot and straining.

She pulls him out, and in true Clarke fashion, wastes no time and has her mouth around his head as soon as she sees it.

He has to gasp, followed by a smile. 

This girl is  _ wild. _

Her lips and tongue do things to Bellamy that he’s never felt before. For the first time that night he thinks he might be dreaming. Maybe he’s passed out in the green room after the race, or maybe it’s the night before the race and it’s a perfect wet dream. He’s brought back to earth when Clarke’s hums and moans send vibrations through him. He can’t help but grab some of her hair to bring her up and down. Despite how good he feels, he wants to make this last. 

The smooth buzzing acceleration of the car is not enough for Clarke anymore, while her right hand and mouth take care of Bellamy, her left is taking care of her. Readjusting herself is hard, using Bellamy and the middle console as support, she slithers her hand back to her dripping sex. She’s downright humping her hand as her fingers try to get just the right spot inside of her. 

Clarke’s mouth is still bringing heaven to Bellamy, it’s wet and sloppy, just how he likes it. The fact that she can’t help but get herself off too is almost too much for him, so he makes the final turn into his driveway and parks the car.

She pulls up with an audible pop, her eyes lock with his and she’s wearing a sultry grin. 

“That was for sure more than ten minutes.”

“I took a few laps around the block, hope you don’t mind.” He returns the grin with his own. He leans over to kiss her, her face still flush. His hand grabs her left and brings it to his face. Her fingers are sticky and glistening, fucking perfect, and his tongue reaches out for a taste. Clarke gasps and can't look away from Bellamy absolutely cleaning every drop, it’s undeniably alluring. 

Once he’s happy that her fingers are clean he pulls back to put himself away for the time being, pops his seat belt off and grabs the keys. Clarke follows suit, pushing her dress back down in case any neighbors see them as they walk to the front door of his house.

It’s a simple one story, but stands out among the other suburban households with a new Camero out front. 

When he leads her inside the interior is surprisingly modern and new.

“This is my castle, princess, courtesy of Kane Industries.”

She takes a few steps further in, noticing a large luxurious sofa that would be a great place for some fun if they couldn’t make it to the bedroom. 

“I like it, fitting for a rookie.” 

“Yeah I’m sure one day I’ll be living in the penthouse like you.”

Bellamy closes in on her before she could retort, kissing her as if air didn’t matter. When they finally take a breath, his hand slips into hers and leads them to his bedroom.

“Sit on the edge of the bed for me.” He requests while turning on the soft lamp in the corner of the room.

In position on the bed, Clarke felt the soft navy bedding underneath, a cushy bed for a man who has some rough edges. 

Bellamy pulls his shirt over his head, tosses it, and begins on his pants. Clarke took the cue and started unzipping the side of her dress.

“Just the dress, I’ll get the rest.” He smiles, his hardness clearly visible in his boxers.

Clarke returns his smile and threw her dress in the direction of his clothes. 

Bellamy approaches the bed, but rather than getting on the bed he kneeled in front of her. Her underwear is left somewhere in the car and she’s bare before him. 

He has no control when he sees how fucking delicious her pussy looks, diving in, devouring her.

Clarke hit the jackpot with this one, she squeals with pleasure and grabs the sheets. She had a feeling he would be good at this. 

His fingers come into play, mimicking her actions from before, but with the added sensation of his tongue lavishing her. 

Clarke has never been particularly a quick one in bed, but this is just the precipice of the whole night. From the moment she saw his face on the screen to now, this climax has been a long time coming. She throws herself back into the bed and her hands grab his curls to bring herself over. The world stops for a moment as the waves of satisfaction roll in. 

When her voice comes back to her she could only moan, “Fuck, Bellamy, please.”

“I know, baby,” he adjusts them on the bed, hands manhandling her exactly where he wants her. His boxers are gone and Clarke is settled on his lap facing him. 

“Ride me, Princess.”

She does. 

Despite his size he easily slides in, he fucks up into her, taking control from under as she tries to remain upright. 

His right hand slides up her back, while his left is holding her hip, slamming her back into him. With a flick of his wrist he’s undone her bra. 

“I wanna watch these tits bounce for me.”

His words entice another moan from Clarke, she’s never felt so desired in her life, he thinks she’s perfect, and for a second she believes it.

She pulls whatever strength she has left to grind her hips into him, his dick simply repeatedly filling her and she’s obsessed with the painful pleasure. 

He can feel the growing pulses inside of her, he needs her to get off again before he does.

His mouth finds the peak of her breast and he laps at her like a devoted servant. His fingers slink back down to her clit and start rubbing fast circles.

Her moans become short yelps as Clarke is strung so high that it’s almost too much. When the cord finally snaps, she doesn’t make a sound, but he can feel the vice-like grip she has on him inside of her.

Before she even takes another breath he’s flipped them around. He greedily chases his own release while she rides out hers, but he has to pull out. With a grunt he spills out onto her lower stomach. 

She’s still trying to steady her breathing after this whirlwind of experience, and Bellamy slams face first into the bed next to her to avoid crushing her. 

After a few minutes of laying in bliss, Clarke’s fingertips start to play with his curls. 

When he regains movement his arm lies across her waist, his thumb rubbing gently at her side. 

Bellamy says something but it’s muffled by the pillows.

“What was that?”

He lifts his head slightly and turns towards her, “Do you want to go on vacation with me?” 

“What?!” Clarke popped up from the bed.

“Kane said I should take a break after today, and I want you to come with me.”

Clarke’s smile is blinding even in the low light, “Can we at least take a shower first?”

-fin- 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on Ao3 and Bellarke is my favorite pairing ever. Hope I did them justice and hope you liked it, i have a lot more ideas so hopefully I'll have another one ready soon!


End file.
